


Self-Indulgent Luci/Reader/Dia smut

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Diavolo walks in on you and Lucifer starting the fun without him and punishes Lucifer by making him watch.
Relationships: Lucifer/Reader/Diavolo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 400





	Self-Indulgent Luci/Reader/Dia smut

You knocked on the door to Lucifer’s room, slipping through the door at the muffled “Enter.” You stepped into the room, slipping your shoes off as the door clicked closed. Cocking your head, you call softly into the room, not seeing him. “Lucifer?”

“I’m here.” he answered, stepping out from the adjoining bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around his hips. You blushed slightly, eliciting a chuckle from the demon moving towards the tray of wine set on the table by the couch, pouring three glasses. “You’d think you weren’t used to seeing me in less than this.” He gestured with one hand to himself as he offered you one of the glasses. You took it, sipping the wine to give you time to compose yourself.

“Just because I’ve slept with you a few times doesn’t mean I’m immune to being flustered. Especially when you obviously decided to not wait for us.” You retorted with a grin.

“I just showered. Seeing as you were already at my door, I didn’t see the need to get dressed.” he smirked at you, bending down to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “Why don’t we go ahead and get you out of your clothes as well, so you’re ready when he joins us shortly; he was delayed for a bit.”

You nodded, setting your wine glass to start slipping your clothes off as he sat down on the couch, sipping his own wine. “Are you sure he won’t mind us starting without him?” Lucifer shrugged, reaching out to tug you into his lap by the waistband of your underwear. His eyes seemed to glow slightly, and you feel the air displace around you both as his wings materialize behind him. As he settles back against the couch again, his horns and markings slowly appear as well. 

“He won’t be long, and I think he won’t mind a few stolen kisses.” He proves his point by threading his fingers in your hair, pulling you close enough for his lips to meet yours. The slight tug of his teeth along your bottom lip making you melt against him with a soft sigh that he takes advantage of, his tongue sliding into your mouth. You bury your hands in his hair, making soft mewls into the kiss. As you drag your nails lightly against his scalp, you accidentally catch the edge of the base of one of his horns. Lucifer growls, a deeper sound than you usually can coax out of him. His hand against the small of your back twitches, the pressure increasing. Curious, you brush one finger against the area again, this time squeaking slightly as this time the pressure against your back increasing, pulling you against his chest.

You giggle softly as you pull away from the kiss. “Sensitive?” He all but glares at your teasing tone, but the feeling of his hard length under the towel is all the proof you need. Your eyes rove over the diamond shaped marks on his chest and his soft black wings arranged against the back of the couch. You duck your head, laving your tongue over the uppermost mark, feeling a soft zing of magic against your tongue as you do. Lucifer’s head tips back against the back of the couch, another growl rumbling deep in his chest. You lick another marking, following with the barest scrape of teeth and then your world is upended.

Blinking, you look up at Lucifer, realizing your back is now on the couch cushions. He was breathing heavier than normal, his eyes heavy lidded. You felt one of his hands kneading the flesh at your hip, drawing your gaze down his body to see that his towel had fallen away, leaving him bare. You enjoyed seeing the usually composed demon losing control of himself, reaching a hand out to scrape along a horn as you pulled him down for another kiss, making certain to focus your attention to that sensitive spot at the base. Lucifer’s mouth on yours turned even more insistent, like he was trying to devour you. The hand on your hip slid lower, fingers deftly slipping under the fabric and over your entrance, one immediately sliding inside. 

You moaned against his mouth, the both of you so focused on each other you missed the sound of a knock on the door or the door subsequently closing as Diavolo entered the room. Neither of you noticed you were no longer alone until the sound of a throat clearing above your head pulled your attention from each other. The red haired demon smirked down at you, arms crossed over his chest. He was already undressed and in his demon form, wings stretched out behind him. “Did you decide to start our fun without me tonight?” You felt your face grow warm, laughing softly.

“Sorry, Diavolo. I found out how sensitive Luci’s horns and markings are. Things got…out of hand?” You trailed off, grinning sheepishly. As Lucifer pulled away from you, you slid back up to sitting, grabbing your wine and sipping it nervously. 

Your eyes widened as you watched Lucifer stare challengingly at Diavolo as he sucked your juices off his finger. “You were delayed, and she was so eager, I couldn’t resist the temptation.” The smaller man replied with a shrug.

Diavolo chuckled, smiling smugly. “Well, then since you’ve already had some fun, I’m sure you won’t mind sitting the next part out. Will you Lucifer?” He made a lazy motion with one hand, and Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he sat back against the couch, his arms seemingly pinned down at his sides by invisible binds. Turning to you, he reached down, pulling you gently to your feet, bending over you to start nibbling up and down your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, digging your fingers lightly into the muscles along his back as you gasped when he dug his teeth harder into a spot that never failed to make you melt. You absently felt the hooks on the back of your bra release, dropping one arm and then the other to allow it to fall to the floor. . The sound of tearing fabric followed by a draft against your lower half made you pull away, pouting as you saw the remnants of your underwear drifting away. “I liked those…”

“The two of you certainly made for an inspiring show, lost in each other like that.” He murmured against your lips, his hands squeezing your waist as he directed you back towards Lucifer’s bed. His mouth insistent against yours as you slid back across the soft sheets, nails tracing his markings to listen to him growl, the effect not limited to Lucifer alone. “Oh you are going to be insufferable with that aren’t you?” He huffed a quiet laugh, pressing his lips to your ear so only you could hear. “Temptation or no, I think we’re going to have to let him suffer for a while.” He rolled off you, propping himself up against the wall with pillows, motioning you to join him. You crawled to him, letting him help you settle on his thighs, your back to him. You looked across the bed to the couch and it’s occupant, blushing at the intense way that Lucifer was watching everything going on before him.

One of Diavolo’s hands wrapped around your waist, pulling your torso back gently so you were reclining against his chest. His other hand traced lazy patterns in your thigh, gradually moving closer to your core. A roll of your hips to try to get his fingers where you wanted them caused a twitch of his cock against your ass, eliciting another deep rumble of a laugh from him. Obliging, he brought his hand to you, fingers sliding in easily. “So eager. You’d almost think you *want* him to watch while I fuck you.” Your face grew warmer, and you tried to turn your head to hide against Diavolo’s shoulder, but a harsh twinge to one of your nipples forced your head back around. “Ah ah. It won’t be a complete punishment if he can’t see just how much you’re enjoying it.” You groaned helplessly as the fingers inside you curled just right, your hips shifting restlessly against him. You started to whine when shortly after the fingers were gone, but it turned into a soft gasp as you felt his hands on your hips lifting you, the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. You bit your lip, legs shaking as you slowly lowered yourself onto him. Diavolo and you both groaning in unison as he filled you. You shifted your hips against his gently once you were fully seated on him before rising and lowering yourself again.

He allowed you to move on him slowly a few times before bucking his hips up into yours, drawing another moan from you as his hands on your hips reasserted control. You kept your gaze on Lucifer as you bounced up and down on Diavolo’s dick, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud in the room. The bound man was flushed, his own hips shifting, humping the empty air almost in time with Diavolo’s thrusts up into your dripping core. All three of you were breathing heavily, two out of exertion, one out of frustration, unable to even touch himself to take the edge off. Diavolo grunted, moving one hand off your hip to your clit as you kept the pace he’d started, fucking yourself on him as you chased the orgasm you felt starting to build in the pit of your stomach. He pressed kisses and more bites, sure to leave hickeys, up and down your neck. You moaned, unable to keep your eyes open as your orgasm hit, your walls clenching and rippling along Diavolo’s cock. He growled, turning your head to claim your lips in a searing kiss, his hips bucking up into you a few more times before you felt him release inside you. You panted against his lips as you came down from your high, smiling at him in the afterglow. He pressed his forehead against yours, laughing softly at the sound of a bitten off whine from the other end of the bed.

“I think Lucifer’s been punished enough, don’t you?” He smirked, helping you off of him, swatting you ass lightly. “Now, why don’t you go over there and help him with his problem?” You glanced at Lucifer, nodding with a smile. You crawled to the end of the bed, sliding slowly off into the floor before crawling the rest of the way to the couch. Throwing one look over your shoulder, Diavolo was still leaning against the headboard, watching the two of you with a satisfied look. He waved you on and you turned your attention to Lucifer, resting your head on his thighs as you smiled up at him. Taking his length in your hand gently, you gave it a few slow strokes before tracing your tongue up the underside. You swirled your tongue around the head before kissing the tip, opening your mouth to take him inside. You worked him gently at first, your head bobbing softly, taking more each time you slid your mouth down his cock. Once you were comfortable, you took him all the way to the root, swallowing around your gag reflex. You could feel his thighs flexing under your hands, soft groans falling from his lips. You started bobbing faster, ignoring the burn in your throat as you focused on the sounds he was making, finding those places that drove him closer to the edge. You yelped as you felt the velvet softness of feathers against your back, realizing as fingers tugged on your hair that Diavolo had released the binding spell on Lucifer. You relaxed for the last few thrusts, letting him use your mouth until you felt his seed splash against your tongue. You swallowed, proud of yourself for not spilling any as he helped you up. 

You fell back onto your butt on the carpet, catching your breath and looking between your lovers, smiling at the relaxed looks on both their faces. You yawned, causing both demons to chuckle. Lucifer stood from the couch, bending to scoop you up in his arms. “I’m assuming I”m allowed in my own bed now?” He asked Diavolo sarcastically. The other demon smiled, graciously scooting to one side to allow Lucifer to lay you in the middle, climbing in on the other side. 

“Of course. Did we learn our lesson about starting without everyone present?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Perhaps.” 

You swatted at both of them playfully, curling up against Diavolo and reaching for Lucifer sleepily. “Argue later. Sleep now.” They both laughed, kissing you each in turn before clicking the lights off and pulling the covers up over your exhausted body, already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
